


If I Held You In My Arms?

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Very Faint References to Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sister commissioned me to write Clintasha and half way through this turned into Winter Widow so I kept it as that because it worked better. First time writing for this ship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I Held You In My Arms?

**Author's Note:**

> My sister commissioned me to write Clintasha and half way through this turned into Winter Widow so I kept it as that because it worked better. First time writing for this ship.

If I held you in my arms would you

Feel safe? Feel welcome; feel at

Home?

Do you know what safe is?

Safe is the time before dangerous and

You’ve been dangerous for so long.

For too long.

A long time.

But I am dangerous too.

I have been dangerous for so long,

For too long.

I cannot remember a time before dangerous,

I cannot remember safe.

If I held you in my arms would you be safe?

Would I be safe?

Would we be safe?


End file.
